


Right behind me

by NewBeginnings



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, But Also Not A Fix-It, Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e08 Mannen i mitt liv, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Season/Series 03, it's not overly dramatic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Все, что может случиться, не только произойдет, но уже происходит.





	Right behind me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Skam 2017 на WTF Battle 2017.  
> В качестве названия взята строчка из песни Lykke Li — Tonight (финал 3х07)
> 
> Не самая моя удачная попытка в психодел, "заборчик".

Бесчисленные бесконечные вселенные. Параллельные миры. Альтернативные реальности. Иногда Исаку их не хватает. Когда Эва крепко обнимает его, и он чувствует в ее улыбке прощение и дружелюбие. Когда Юнас протягивает ему открытую бутылку пива и приподнимает свою, вытягивая руку, чтобы чокнуться. Когда Эскиль добродушно ворчит на него перед смеющейся Нурой.

Когда Эвен сжимает его руки в своих, уверенно и крепко, когда Исак прирастает к полу и может только смотреть — пялиться! — в глаза прямо перед своими. Когда Эвен седлает его бедра, прижимая к матрасу, и требовательно целует, почти кусает, когда сбивается дыхание, а все остальное становится неважным.

В такие моменты Исак знает, что во всех бесконечных мирах, которые существуют только у него в голове, он счастлив. Иногда их не хватает, чтобы вместить все его счастье.

Иногда этих миров слишком много, и вся их бесчисленность, бесконечность и прочие бескрайние категории неумолимо давят на плечи. Все они разные, но все приходят к одинаковому финалу.

Исак дрожит от холода и тревог, Соня говорит ему в лицо: «Просто держись от него подальше, ладно?», — и он ничего не понимает, свет фонарей в ночи ослепляет, смешиваясь со слезами, и все катится, катится к чертям.

Исак уходит под воду, и взгляд незнакомой девочки, воплем призывающей мать, кажется тяжелее утягивающего вниз тела Эвена.

Исак засыпает в слезах, в мозгу стучит горячее обвинение Юнаса и настороженные взгляды парней, и он еще не знает, что совсем скоро все станет еще хуже.

Исак поспешно влезает в штаны, накидывает на голое тело толстовку, пряча голову в капюшоне. «Держись, пожалуйста, от него подальше», — Соня устало вздыхает, хлопая по карманам сумки в поисках телефона, а Эвен невнятно бормочет что-то про контроль и одиночество, стоя в одном носке посреди отельного номера.

Исак просыпается один, на холодной и без запаха подушке рядом нет записки, и на кухне пусто, и во всей квартире ни живой души, и он снова один, абсолютно один. Исак застыл, прижавшись к дверному косяку, и смотрит, как Эвен в отдалении целует Соню, их простое счастье сбивает с ног и шипит невкусным шампанским в забытых бокалах, и Исак давится им, кашляя и переставая чувствовать кислород.

Исак бежит со всех ног, хлопая дверьми и перепрыгивая ступеньки, а вслед ему несется «Педик! Ненормальный!» и, самое ужасное, «Два сапога пара, совсем чокнутые!», и он задыхается, глотая слезы.

Исак просыпается. Один. Всегда один, беспомощный и сбитый с толку, хоть теперь и знает, но — знание далось ему дорого.

И во всех, во всех этих бесконечностях кто-то шипит ему на ухо: «Того, что ты есть, что ты чувствуешь, недостаточно».

Желтые занавески сгорают в пламени, листы бумаги с картинками рвутся и теряются, все сжимается в единую точку.

Исак бежит по ночному городу, с чужой одеждой под мышкой, он не может сориентироваться на знакомых с детства улицах, и когда выходящая из подъехавшей машины Соня говорит, что Эвен в безопасности, он выдыхает.

Выдыхает.

И выдыхает. И:

— У него маниакальное расстройство, вот что произошло! Он болен. Ты думаешь, он влюблен в тебя? Нет! Это всего лишь больная идея, которая поселилась в нем сейчас. В прошлом году он учил Коран на арабском, потому что думал, что это хорошая идея! И он не должен курить, потому что от этого становится еще хуже, как ты не понимаешь? Так что, пожалуйста, можешь просто… держаться подальше?

И он ничего не понимает. Свет фонарей ослепляет, Соня проходит мимо, вырвав вещи из рук, задевает плечом, и он чувствует, как по щекам катятся слезы, а все катится к чертям. Во всех бесчисленных бесконечных вселенных.

И ни в одной из них нельзя отмотать назад, до тех моментов, когда везде был порядок — ведь, если подумать, ни в одной никогда и не было этого порядка, он оказался лишь временной иллюзией. Красочной, яркой картинкой счастья.

Когда Эвен сжимает его руки в своих, уверенно и крепко, когда Исак прирастает к полу и может только смотреть — пялиться! — в глаза прямо перед своими. Когда Эвен седлает его бедра, прижимая к матрасу, и требовательно целует, почти кусает, когда сбивается дыхание, а все остальное становится неважным…

И… ненастоящим? Что было настоящим?

Исак бы рад сказать, что чувствует, как сходит с ума. Вот только это не он сходит с ума. Он знает, что это называется не так, но сейчас ему слишком больно, чтобы думать разумно и корректно.

Он гуглит «маниакальный синдром», стирает, не нажав «enter», запрос NAS Cherry Wine, и делает глубокий вдох. Ему нужно немного времени. Он не… он не ненавидит Эвена, нет, не хочется держаться подальше, ему всего лишь нужно время. Он отправляет бессмысленное и, наверное, злобное сообщение, пока не передумал.

Он не сдается, но не знает, как это сказать: из бесконечного числа вариантов не один не кажется правильным.

Ничто не кажется правильным, даже собственные воспоминания.

Ему снится, как Эвен курит, крутит сигарету в своих длинных пальцах, и улыбается — не мечтательно, нет, но… с надеждой, что ли — и рассказывает об историях в неснятых фильмах и чувствах в ненарисованных рисунках. Ему снится, как Эвен падает, падает в чужой бассейн в чужом доме, куда они незаконно проникли, как он бесконечно долго парит в воздухе и медленно рассекает гущу воды, взбивая ее капля за каплей. Ему снится, как Эвен заштриховывает белоснежный лист, неравномерно, с сильным нажимом, резко водит рукой и вздрагивает, когда она вылетает за края.

Ему снится, как Эвен с прической Леонардо ди Каприо разглядывает склянку с ядом и нервно теребит пистолет.

— Единственный способ сохранить что-то навсегда — потерять это, — говорит Эвен.

Исаку снится, что он теряет все.

Эвен снова смотрит своими пронизывающими насквозь глазами и облизывает губы, отвечает на приветствие и отводит взгляд, а потом снова пялится Исаку в глаза, удерживая взгляд — а вместе с ним мысли и сердце — навечно в своем плену. Исак снова делает шаг вперед и целует.

И просыпается.

Один. Снова один.

Бесконечное множество раз в бесконечном времени.


End file.
